Dementia
by BabyFirefly3538
Summary: Alice isn't all sugar. She's got some spice; and she's got something wrong with her. Jareth, her companion, finds out exactly what some of these things wrong with her are as he travels with her through this hell she calls Underland. Sometimes, the Queen of Hearts would be preferred to what Alice has going on in her head. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Prologue**

It's dark in the tiny English community. The moon is obscured by the thick, rain threatening, dark clouds. The stars don't shine, and even the crickets are asleep…or dead. Winter will be here soon. Everyone in the town is asleep in their warm beds, tucked away through the late hours of the night. Everyone except the two teenagers running down the cobbled road, their dark green cloaks billowing behind them.

They are being chased by men in heavy armor with mean Doberman pinscher's. Their barks ricochet' off of the stone houses and shops, probably waking and frightening children. The smaller, more fragile of the two cloaked characters grabbed ahold of the drain pipe of a house, launched herself off of the brick porch wall, and swung her body onto the low roof of a nearby home. Blonde hair poked out of the hood covering her face. Her pale cheeks were flushed with excitement and her plump lips were pursed. She reached her porcelain like hand down and grabbed her partner's wrist, heaving him up with the Doberman dogs snapping at his ankles.

A soldier grabbed his ankle and yanked. The male fell from the females grip and toppled to the ground.

"Jareth," she exclaimed. The soldiers were surrounding him now. The grabbed him by the arms and lifted him to his feet.

"I'm gonna throttle you, Alice," he called to her. His voice was smooth, but anger filled. This entire thing had been her fault, after all. If she could control her anger, if she could watch her smart mouth, he wouldn't have to save her arse all of the time. Twice this week he had to intervene and get her out of visiting King Ebon's prison cells. He was always looking out for her, babysitting her, taking her beatings. One of the soldiers ripped Jareth's hood from his head. By now the clouds had shifted and the moon shone an eerie glow down on Jareth's black hair. His brilliant blue eyes were shrouded by his long bangs and his skin was almost as milky as Alice's.

Alice's own blue eyes widened as she fished around her boot looking for her small throwing knife. Another soldier was climbing up the wall toward her. She gritted the heel of her boot into the soldiers hand and flung the shiny knife into the shoulder of the man holding her companion. The soldiers cried out in unison. The one after her fell on his back while the other stumbled back, holding his wound. Jareth didn't waste a beat. He followed after Alice and she pulled him up. Their boots clicked on the roof tops of the shops and houses that they ran across.

Eventually, the buildings came to an end, and they were at the edge of the town. Jareth jumped down into the dying brown grass and caught Alice as she jumped. Her green and white dress swelled out around her and caught on his face as she thudded into his outstretched arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Well, thank you, my liege."

Jareth scowled at her and dropped her. She gasped as she fell and barely was able to steady herself on her feet. Her blue eyes narrowed at him as he turned around and stalked away from her, towards their small cottage in the tree line. Alice followed after him with a heart of lead. She knew she had really done it this time. Jareth would be mad at her a long time.

**One**

The sun shines through the thin, and torn, white lace curtains. The light splashes across Alice's face, making her stir in her sleep. Her eyes flutter open and a soft grunt escapes her. Jareth watches her with disdain. His leg is propped over the window couches arm and his arms are crossed over his broad, muscled chest. His black shirt is nearly too small and hugs him. His dark pants are stiff from being hand washed. His hair is slightly messy. When Alice takes notice of him she can't help but admire him. Her small feet touch the wood floor as she slides off of the futon bed and she makes her way over to him at a slow pace. She wraps her arms around him.

"Good morning," she breathes into the crook of his neck. When he doesn't hug her back, her brow furrows, and she steps back to peer at him. "Are you alright? You aren't still mad at me are you?" She tries to hug him again.

"I really want to hurt you," he deadpans.

"I'm sorry. He was begging!"

"For his life," Jareth snaps and pushes her away from him. His hands rake through his hair in anger. "Why can't you keep your temper? I'm tired of saving you!"

"Without me your life would be boring. Don't try to say you'd be happier without me."

"I might be!" Right as he said it he regretted it. Her face fell and she backs away from him. The hardness in his eyes disappears. "Alice…I didn't mean that. Forgive me, Doll."

"Yes you did. You meant it." She swallows and smiles at him sadly. "But I forgive you." Jareth smiles at her ruefully and hugs her tightly.

"No matter what happens, I will always come for you. As cheesy as that sounds."

They share a laugh and Alice pulls away. Jareth watches her as she searches through the rucksack she had with her the night before. She throws a parchment book from her bag, some pens, a large knife, and finally, she takes out a polished wooden box large enough to fill both her palms. She grins at it and holds it out for Jareth to see it. Her thin fingers open the box. Inside, nestled on velvet, are two white gold bangles and a choker necklace made of the same white gold and a small sapphire colored heart diamond dangling from it. The jewel glinted in the sunlight fluttering through the window. Exasperation and excitement weighed in both their hearts.

So, this is what she had almost gotten him killed over. Stolen jewelry. Jareth didn't know whether to be angry or to be excited over the money they could get for this. Alice picked up a bangle and slid it onto her wrist. It was really the most expensive thing they owned. Alice had some nice dresses she made herself from scratch cloth, or from what she took out of trash cans outside of spoiled rich girl homes. Even her night gown was pretty white, but the bangle made her look like a poor peddler. Which she was. Her pink lips parted in awe as she looked at her wrist.

Jareth thought that Alice could have been the princess in that castle. He would never tell her that, of course. It would go to her head. He watched as she went to her dressing screen and peeled off her night gown. He went to her wardrobe and pulled out a new dress for her. It was a simple pale blue dress with lace white cap sleeves under the thin blue straps. It had white lace and silk skirts under it and it went to her knees. She would look great in this. It would complement her eyes. He threw the dress over the screen for her and it landed on her head. She huffed and poked her head around to glare at him. It only made him laugh. He grabbed her dark green cloak out for her as she stepped into it and pulled the hood over her head.

He grabbed his own cloak and the stepped out of their hut. Alice had the box wedged in the basket she held, under some pink cloth and pears from their only fruit tree. They would begin the walk through the town and into the market. The dirt would kick up around their feet and make Alice aggravated because it dirtied her shins above her worn boots. They were a different pair than what she wore last night. These only came to her ankles and they had a larger heel on them. Admittedly, the boots looked strange with the shorter dress, but she wasn't a spoiled rich girl. Spoiled by him, yes, but she was far from rich. Otherwise, they wouldn't be thieves.

Sometimes he would look into the sky and wish their lives were different. He would wish certain things didn't happen to them. And then he would realize that if those things didn't happen to them, they could be different. Maybe he wouldn't be as close to Alice if he hadn't saved her so many times. Maybe he wouldn't be alive if he hadn't been through so much. He would have given up and offed himself, if it weren't for his promise to Alice. _No matter what happens, I will always come for you. _And he would, always.

Automobiles honked ahead of them, women called to their children who were off to school. Men were shouting in the streets advertising their goods. The street was lively, and colorful, unlike last night. The two comrades walked past a bakery and the smell of cake, bread, and honey rolls wafted towards them, making their stomachs complain in hunger. It happened often that they forgot to eat breakfast. A woman thrusts a bouquet of red and pink tulips in their faces.

"Last of the season! Half price! Get the last of the season for your lovely lass," the woman's Scottish accent encouraged. Jareth wished he had a few coins for her. He pushed the flowers away with his hand and they continue on their way. At the smallest stall, near the back of the town, they stop. Alice produces the box from her pear basket and smiles at the clerk as she hands it to him.

"Good morning, Geo," Alice greets. Geo is a squat old man with so many wrinkles and laugh lines that you could hardly believe he was only sixty seven years old. He could appear to be at least eighty. His white hair was thin and wind whipped. Geo had a twinkle in his hazel eyes that show boyish excitement. He had enjoyed his life. Although his wife, Margery, had died when he was younger he still had fun with his three boys now both grown with families of their own. The old man smiled a white, crooked tooth smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Allie. What have you got this time?" He opened the box and his eyes got wide. His fingers traced the items inside. "Where did you get these?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer too,"Jareth sighs. Geo's sharp eyes turn on him, studying him, before the old man nods.

"Quite right. I'll give you what I can." Geo pulled out from under his table a brown drawstring sack of coins. It was small and fit in her palm. Geo gave up the sack and the box, only taking the two bangles. "This is what I can afford. Keep the necklace, I believe it would look stunning on you." Alice's cheeks flushed red and she smiled shyly.

They teens thanked the merchant and were on their way. For some odd reason, the trees around their hut looked darker. The morning was bright, the air was clean and not at all damp. Actually it was unusually warm for a Thursday morning. Alice wanted to go into the trees. Pursing his lips, Jareth took a pear from her basket and bit into it as he followed her. The trees cast a shadow on everything. The soil was damp and soft under their booted feet. Birds chirped songs and branches shook with the squirrels gliding across them, jumping from tree to tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yo; thanks for the reviews! I hope you continue to read and review through out my slow updates. I'm open for ideas and questions, and anything else some of you may have. So if there is something you want to see happen in this story just let me know and I will see what I can do! **

**Alice **

A shadow marred Alice's face as they dove deeper into the trees. Jareth bit his lip as Alice walked to the base of a fairly large tree and peered around. A feeling of eerie embedded itself into his gut. The leaves bristled on their branches and the wind seemed to carry whispers.

_'A very merry unbirthday to you' _

_'Who painted the roses red?' _

_'Late! Oh my ears and whiskers!'_

"Alice, do you hear that?" Jareth asked cautiously, but Alice waved her hand at him and hushed him as she put her foot oon the large root of the tree and her hand on a low sturdy branch. Alice began to climb.

_'We're all mad here.' _

Jareth shivered as Alice called him up after her. He wished they could just get on with the day so they could go home. Nevertheless, he followed after her, climbing slowly as to not fall. When he reached the girl that made his heart swell so often, he nearly growled at her. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Jareth, don't be such a pansy?" He glared at her. How could she say such insulting things and always get away with it with that innocent façade? Oh that's right, because he is a push over. One look and he melts. Jareth scoffs to himself and Alice tilts toward the ground. They weren't too high up. It was jumping distance, but falling would still hurt like a rastlefrassle jibber jab. He leant forward to catch her arm in his hand and that's when miss perfect fell. She yelped and pulled on the collar of his shirt, pulling him down with her. He wrapped his arms around her and waited for the painful landing.

But it never came.

There was a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomach as the ground opened up below them and they kept on falling down, down, down. Terror gripped them like spindly fingers, but they could not scream. The sound was caught in their throats. Alice's hands reached out to grab or claw at something, but there was nothing. The sunlight was so far away now that they couldn't determine how far they had fallen. Gradually, the sun disappeared, and the darkness consumed them. The two blinked several times to get their eyes adjusted to the dim hole and when they did, everything wasn't what it was. What I as a narrator mean by that, is there were floating objects, and bookshelves teetering in the air. Their fall seemed much slower than when they started out. It was as if they were floating.

There was a little jar sitting on a floating table nearby and Alice reached out to grab it. She opened the lid and it appeared to be marmalade that some child had swept her finger in to taste. Alice followed the unknown childs example and tasted the rich paste. She 'mmmh'ed and Jareth gave her the oddest look. Alice raised her eye brow and offered him some. He scowled and took it away from her, replacing the lid, and set it on a random shelf passing by.

"This all seems very familiar," Alice mentioned. "Like from a dream." She sucked on her bottom lip a moment. "But something feels off. Something has changed here."

"How can you be all calm and seer like, when we are falling into a seemingly bottomless pit? We could die!"

"Have you ever thought, friend, that we could be dreaming? I don't think we will be hurt in my own dream."

"That's incredible selfish of you. It could be my dream. But no, Alice, the thought never occurred to me. This is too vivid, and how could two people have the same dream, at the same exact time?"

"Maybe we aren't having the same dream at the same time? Maybe one of us is just dreaming this now while the other is being obnoxious!"

"Thank you, Alice. At least you've noticed. You are exactly the same in my dream as in real life!"

Alice's cheeks puffed and turned bright red. The both of them had already realized how childish they were acting, but really, it was keeping them sane. It was the only normal thing happening and they had to hold on to it. Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at her. They had a staring contest with each other until, finally, they fell on their arses. It wasn't enough to hurt either of them, but Alice winced all the same.

They were in a large room with a table in the center. There were doors and curtains all along the walls. There was a full body mirror leant against a rose wallpapered wall. The glass shimmered and sparked clear. The image within, however, was somewhat foreboding. It was dark with leafless tree branches that looked like spindly wooden fingers. The ground looked dry and cracked. A large white castle overlooked the scene, but it was faded and black gunky stuff seemed to wave it's way up the walls. It was so familiar to Alice. She reached up to brush her fingers to the glass surface.

The glass wasn't glass at all. It rippled like water, and it felt like pancake syrup, oddly enough. It wasn't sticky, but it had that thick texture. Her fingers came back out of the mirror and she half expected something to be coating them. There wasn't, though. Alice bit her bottom lip and brushed her entire palm against the surface. Again it rippled and was smooth on her hand. Jareth watched her with awe and a bit of caution. His gut had that familiar feeling of dread.

It was the same feeling he got whenever he had to save her arse. Jareth sighs and massages his temples. It was coming and he could feel it. Alice would do something stupid and reckless, something dangerous that would probably get them both killed if they weren't careful, and he would have to clean up the mess. At the same time he couldn't decide if he reveled it or hated it. He couldn't deny that he felt exhilarated when they were up against some kind of challenge.

He watched as Alice stuck her whole hand into the mirror and expected her to pull out right away. Except she didn't; she couldn't. She tried to pull back, but her hand up to her wrist stayed put. She yanked with a grunt but it stayed stuck. Becoming more alert, Jareth grasps her arm and pulls. She cries out in pain and he lets her go. Unfortunately, she rebounds from him letting go and her arm up to her elbow sinks into the mirror. Jareth grips at her again but this time she accidently bumps into him and the entirety of his right side of his body , minus the head of course, merges with the mirror.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Alice pleads to him." We have to do something!"

"I'm trying!" He tries to move his right arm but he cannot even feel it anymore. It was as if it simply wasn't there.

"Jare, Jare it's just a dream. What if we imagine coming out on the other side? We could push through and be completely fine!"

"That's completely mental is what it is," Jareth takes a breath. "But it's worth a shot. On the count of three." Alice nods. Jareth takes a deep breath and then shouts: "THREE!" He cradles her in his left arm and hurtles them into the mirror. Alice's scream is cut off as they slide into the slick substance.

As soon as it started, the sense of falling ended. The two plopped on the ground, tripping over each other and landed in the dirt. "What happened to one and two," Alice screeched. Jareth rolled over on the ground, breathing heavily.

"If I had said one and two I think I would have hesitated. What would have happened if you had been wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." He gets up and helps her up. Looking around they were in some dead wood. It was a replica of what they had seen in the mirror. There was a bed of wilted flowers they hadn't noticed and they all seemed to have faces. Their buds rose a few centimeters as they approached. They began to whisper to each other. The two foreigners' eyes widen as they watch with disbelief. They were talking like humans! It was absolutely inconceivable and...magical.

"Do you think it's her?" The voice from a purple flower grunted. It's voice was week like an elder woman's'. All of their voices did.

"It 'as to be. Only Alice 'ould 'ome through the mirror. Chess said so," said a dull pink rose.

"Chess is a sly cat! He blows smoke up our stems all of the time!" Chortled a red elder rose. It's face was pinched and worn.

"Chess knows the time for jest 'as come 'nd passed. We 'ave to trust 'im," said the pink rose.

"She has someone with her," breathed a dreamy looking yellow flower. "A weed perhaps?"

"No, you silly girl," said the elder red rose. "That is the other that daft cat was chatting about! Hightop's companion."

"Oh, well it was just a thought," the yellow flower receded. Alice looked up at the flowers with a new found arrogance.

"Excuse me. But could you tell me where we are? And it isn't pleasant to talk about others in that way, so if you wouldn't mind, we would like to know what's going on!"

"You'll get nowhere being as rude as you are!" Screeched the elder red rose. She seemed to be the mother and leader of the flowerbed.

"She's sorry," Jareth intervenes. "She is very rude no matter the circumstance."

"Always was, I think," grumbled the red rose. "My seeds and I have been set here to watch over the mirror. We have heard of a prophecy that will either change this place for the better, or for the worse. We have been waiting on the young champion for a long time. Throughout that time, we have been tormented by the Queen of Hearts. It is up to Alice to free us from her reign."

"That makes no sense," Jareth said, scratching his head nervously.

"Alice was here a long time ago, and she must regain control to this land. It is said in the prophecy."

"May we hear the prophecy?" Alice asks.

"Not from us, you can't. Go see the Hatter. He has your answers."

"How do we find this Hatter?" Jareth looked at Alice in disbelief. This was moving too fast for him. This couldn't be happening. This WASN'T happening to him, to her, to what they know as reality. But if it was a dream, what did it matter? If he just let this play out, maybe he could get home. Back to their lives together.

"Follow the path of course! There are signs! Now, be gone with you!"

They jumped at the force of the flowers demand and hurried down the path through the trees. It was dark but the further they went down the path the sent of tea and food got stronger. They came to a crossway where the path split into two. The sign was faded and they couldn't make out the curvy chiseled words on it. Like in a cartoon, the aroma in the air seemed to take shape of a thin mist. It was almost unnoticeable and had Alice not been thinking about her hungry stomach and peering too hard into the open space around her, she would have missed it. Perhaps it wasn't there at all, and it was just her imagination.

Her stomach growled and Alice leapt to her feat from the boulder she had been resting against and started down the path where the scent of food was coming from.


End file.
